Heartache and Hurt
by Prairie24
Summary: Kit probes Lion-O's feelings about Cheetara's choice.


Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: This story belongs to Prairie24 and is not to be published on any other site without her permission.

This story is a companion piece to Questions and Answers.

Heartache and Hurt

Lion-O studied the position of the sun in the sky. If he left camp now, there was just enough time for fishing. Rummaging in one of the storage bins in the Thundertank, he gathered what he needed and waved at Panthro. "I'm going fishing. I'll be back before dark."

The panther nodded as he stacked the dirty dishes in a basket so they could be carried to the river and washed. "Fish will be good for dinner tomorrow and it's your turn to cook."

Lion-O grinned at the relief in Panthro's voice. The general hated to cook, but he took his turn just like everyone else.

"Can I go fishing with you?" Kit asked as she scampered to Lion-O's side and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Lion-O grinned at her. "Sure. Where's Snarf?" He looked around for the little creature that adored the girl.

"He's over there with Kat," she replied, pointing across the camp to where her brother and Snarf squatted, occupied by something in the dirt.

"Then let's go." He ruffled her hair and set off down the trail, smiling inwardly as the little girl stayed right by his side. Ever since his brush with death, Kit had been his staunchest supporter. She barely let him out of her sight. Lion-O had always wanted a little sister and Kit filled that role perfectly.

They reached the lake and settled on the bank, casting fishing lines into the water. "I hope we can catch enough for dinner tomorrow night," Lion-O commented.

Kit shifted onto her knees at his side and looked up at him adoringly with hero worship in her eyes. "Lion-O, I don't understand," she said softly.

A fish tugged on his line and he quickly landed it on the shore before turning to look at her. "What don't you understand?" he asked.

The little girl stared up at him with sadness. "I thought Cheetara loved you." Her mouth drooped down at the corners as she watched the light dim in Lion-O's blue eyes.

"I don't quite understand things myself," he admitted softly. "I thought she - well – I guess it doesn't matter now." His shoulders slumped and he stared morosely into the water.

Kit patted his shoulder gently. "Well, I think she should have picked you."

A small smile hooked the corners of Lion-O's mouth upward. "Thanks, Kit," he told the little girl.

Suddenly, she squealed and hauled a huge fish out of the water. "Wow, Lion-O! Have you ever seen one this big?" She bounced from one foot to the other in excitement as the fish flopped around at her feet.

Lion-O chuckled at her excitement and felt a little bit better. "That one's big enough to feed Panthro,"he said with a grin as he removed it from her line.

"How come you're being so nice to Cheetara after she chose Tygra? I thought you'd be angry." Kit, returning to their conversation, stretched out on the bank on her tummy and propped her chin in her hand.

"I was very angry at first, but now I guess I'm just a bit sad. You see, Kit, when you really love someone you want them to be happy. If Tygra makes Cheetara happy, then I will have to be satisfied with that." His heart ached even as he said the words.

"Well, I'm not happy," she grumped.

It didn't take long to catch enough fish for tomorrow night's dinner. Lion-O carefully strung them up to make it easier to get them back to camp. As they headed back the way they had come, Kit looked up at Lion-O with solemn eyes.

"Lion-O, if I was older like Cheetara, I would have picked you." Her cheeks flushed shyly.

Lion-O reached out to ruffle her hair. "I'm glad to hear that. It makes me feel better, but I'm glad you are only a little girl. I've never had a little sister before."

Kit gave a little laugh. "I'd be happy to be your little sister." She spotted Cheetara washing dishes up ahead and ran toward her, holding out her string of fish for the woman to see. "Look what I caught!"

"Great job, Kit," the woman enthused.

Lion-O observed the beautiful young woman kneeling beside the water. Long blonde hair shone in the last rays of sunlight and flowed down over her slender shoulders. A sharp pain stabbed him in the heart; he had been so sure. "Need any help?" he asked as he walked up holding his own string of fish.

"I'm almost done," she smiled up at him.

"I'll help you finish," Kit told her as she handed Lion-O her fish.

Lion-O grasped both strings of fish tightly and headed back to camp. Now that he had left Kit and her cheerfulness behind, depression descended over him once again like a wet blanket. How had he misunderstood Cheetara so completely? She acted like nothing had changed between them, but to him nothing would be the same ever again.

Still, his words to Kit had been true. He did want Cheetara to be happy, so if Tygra was who she wanted then he would have to accept it. With a sigh, he began cleaning the fish he and Kit had caught.

He watched as Cheetara returned to camp with Kit behind her. Tygra greeted the cheetah with a kiss, while Kit frowned and glanced over at Lion-O. The lion forced a tiny smile and turned his attention back to the task at hand, willing his heart to stop shattering into a million pieces.

Finis


End file.
